Chronic drinking of alcohol by humans has been well documented to lead to a variety of pathological changes including damage to the liver, pancreas, and brain. To understand the molecular mechanisms underlying alcohol pathogenesis in animal models of these pathological states, it is important to have an animal core which can efficiently and effectively treat these animals. A number of acute and chronic ethanol treatment protocols have been established that allow investigators to model human ethanol seeking behavior, tolerance, dependance, organ pathology, and teratogenesis. The major objective of the Animal Treatment Core is to coordinate, administer, and monitor the alcohol treatments. The specific aims of the core are:(1) To coordinate the use and ethanol treatment of animals to be used by Components and Cores; (2) To provide standardized measures of blood or breath ethanol and to coordinate the distribution of tissues for other Components and Cores; and (3) To provide standardized behavioral measures of preference and dependence. A centralized animal core will provide for more efficient and reliable treatment of animals for the specific components of the ARC.